


Making Things Right

by RedRowan



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Carol/Maria if you like, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRowan/pseuds/RedRowan
Summary: After Carol gets Fury's page, there are two more people she needs to check on.





	Making Things Right

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Carol piece, set right at the beginning of Endgame. Can be considered part of the same timeline as [Best Date Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225569), but that story is not required reading.

“Where’s Fury?” is the first thing Carol says when she gets to Earth, because Fury was the one she gave the pager to. It doesn’t occur to her to ask “Where’s Maria?” until they tell her about Thanos and the Infinity Stones, and explain why the Nova Corps crew she’d been helping had crumbled to dust in front of her.

She looks at the screens, at the faces that appear in an endless memorial. There are millions, billions of planets enacting the same ritual.

“Is there someone you want to find?” says the blonde woman, Natasha. Her voice is hoarse, as if she’s been screaming into the void, and maybe she has.

Carol nods. “Two names. Last name Rambeau for both. First names Maria and Monica.”

_Please, please, please…_

Natasha tries to grin, although she can’t, not really. “Rambeau? You know Photon?” She types at the computer.

“She was my wingman,” Carol says, old habits dying hard, and the truth staying unspoken. “How do you know her?”

“She flew for SHIELD when I was an agent.” Another flicker of a grin across Natasha’s face. “If you had Photon flying your mission, you knew you were coming back.”

Carol feels a warmth in her heart. Maria, flying missions, fighting the good fight.

Natasha looks up at her, all grins gone, just sad green eyes. “I’m sorry,” she says. “She was confirmed…” She doesn’t finish the sentence. They all know what “confirmed” means, now.

Carol swallows around the lump in her throat. “What about Monica?”

Quick typing. “She’s OK.”

“Do you have an address?”

Carol lands outside a house in New Orleans. There’s a car in the driveway, and a light in the front room. Carol knocks on the door.

Monica inherited her mother’s eyes. It’s the first thing Carol notices. She’s just as beautiful as Maria was. Monica doesn’t even say a word, just wraps Carol in her arms.

“Hey, Lieutenant Trouble,” Carol says weakly.

They stand there in the door for a long time.

Eventually, Monica brings Carol inside and pours her a drink.

“They were saying, on the news,” Monica says, “that it wasn’t just Earth, that it was the whole universe. And I thought about you, out there.”

“I’m sorry,” Carol says, and whatever was holding her together on the inside breaks. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here to stop this.” Her voice cracks, and she has to take a drink to stop a sob from escaping.

She’s always one step behind. Picking up the pieces.

“I should have just come home,” she says. “I went to Xandar, they said the Infinity Stone was taken, but we didn’t know where the others were, so I stayed to help… I should have known -“

“You couldn’t have known,” Monica says. “At least - I don’t think you could have. I really don’t know what you’ve been up to.”

“I should have been here with her,” Carol says quietly.

Monica puts an arm around her shoulders and leans her head in.

“Me too,” Monica says.

They do cry, then, for Maria. They hold each other and go through a box of tissues, and drink a little more. Monica asks if Talos and his family are OK, and Carol doesn’t know, she should go out there and check. Then Monica talks about the people she’s lost, friends, colleagues from the New Orleans Police Department.

In the morning, Monica has to go back to work. Carol walks with her to her car.

“I’m going to make this right,” she says, looking Monica in the eye. “I promise you.”

Monica hugs her again. “I know you will,” she says.

When Carol gets back to Avengers Mansion, there’s a raccoon running at her.

“She the one?” he yells over his shoulder as Carol stares at him.

“Yeah, that’s Carol,” Bruce says, coming up behind him.

The raccoon stops in front of Carol. “Lady, you got a spaceship I could use?”

“No,” Carol says. She looks at Bruce, who just shrugs.

“Then how’d you get here?” the raccoon says.

“I flew?”

The raccoon runs his little paws over his ears. “You wouldn’t happen to have a subspace comm on you?”

“What’s going on?”

“Rocket’s been trying to reach his ship to see…if anyone made it,” Bruce says.

Oh, so not an Earth raccoon. Good to know that they haven’t achieved sentience in the last thirty years.

“I gotta signal, but this lame-ass planet doesn’t have any comms I can use,” Rocket says.

“I don’t have one, not anymore,” Carol admits. “Just a receiver. You have coordinates?”

“Yeah, they’re near Titan.”

Carol holds out her arm. “Give me the coordinates, I can bring the ship here.”

“Lady, piloting a ship is a little more complicated than glowy floating -“

Carol smiles, and flicks the control on her arm. The colours of her suit ripple to blue and green.

“You know what this means?” she says.

“You’re Kree,” Rocket says, a slight sneer exposing his sharp teeth.

“Used to be. Or, not really. But I spent six years with Starforce. If your ship is out there, I can get it back.”

Rocket throws up his paws.

“Fine. Let’s give the glowy Kree chick a shot.”

Carol nods and follows him inside. As she walks, she resets the colours to blue and red and gold. Monica’s colours. Maria’s.

Time to start making things right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm blog-redrowan on tumblr - come say [hello](https://blog-redrowan.tumblr.com)!


End file.
